


Call me every day, all day

by RENielsen



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternative Univers, Baking, M/M, Strangers to Friends, cakes, the three others are mentioned but not really in the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6676912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RENielsen/pseuds/RENielsen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“I have fifty boxes of cake-mix, we need to start making these cakes ASAP, where are you?”</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call me every day, all day

Niall doesn’t even get to say anything when he picks up the phone before the person on the other end is speaking quickly. _“I have fifty boxes of cake-mix, we need to start making these cakes ASAP, where are you?”_

“I think you got the wrong number, mate,” Niall laughs into the phone.

“ _Oh really? Can you bake? Because I can’t and as you might have understood then I have a hell of a lot of cake to bake,”_ the guy says, sounding so serious that Niall almost chokes in laugher.

“I’m more a grill kinda guy to be honest, but I guess it would be eatable. Why do you need so much cake anyway?”

“ _I have a whole kindergarten full of children threatening to kill me if I don’t bring them cake. As you can hear I’m in desperate need for help, so unless you’re willing I don’t have time to continue this conversation_ ,” he huffs annoyed in return.

“Okay then. I guess I don’t have anything better to do. Text me your address and I’ll be there. Just so you know though, I’ve been taking self-defence courses, so if you try anything then I’ll kick your arse.”

The last thing Niall hears before he hangs up is the amused laugh of the guy on the other end. It takes several minutes before his phone makes a sound, and for a minute he thinks the guy was just taking the piss on him, and that he won’t hear anymore from him. His screen lights up then, showing a text from an unsaved number with nothing but an address and a laughing emoji.

A very rational thought hits him; this could be dangerous. After all he knows nothing about the guy. Not his name, what he looks like, not to say anything about the fact that he knows nothing about whether or not he has some sort of hidden motive about this. He could be a serial killer for all Niall knows.

He can almost hear his mother scream at him for being stupid, but honestly Niall is dead bored. He doesn’t have any classes today, has even finished all his homework and cleaned up his dorm. His roommate, Liam, will have lectures until five. He has nothing to do, and the address is only a couple of streets away from campus. He could be back here in five minutes at the top if it turns out that it’s some crazy person who called him.

It’s basically foolproof, he decides with a little shrug as he struggles to find his shoes. Okay, so maybe the cleaning wasn’t _that_ good, but whatever. It’s not like he’s going to get visited by the queen, or even worse his mother.

He finally finds two matching shoes and a jacket that doesn’t look _too_ dirty, and leaves his dorm after leaving a note to Liam explaining where he is, just in case, you know. As he thought the walk doesn’t take all that long, and he’s a little relieved when he sees that it looks like a nice neighbourhood.

A little hesitant he knocks on the door when he reaches the right number. Niall can hear a lot of weird sounds coming from in there, and his nerves flares up again, when he hears someone curse loudly just before the door opens.

“Can I help you?” the lad says a little breathless. He has flour in his hair and a spoon in his hand. Behind him, Niall is able to see a little table lying across the floor, like someone by accident fell over it. He guesses the weird sounds make better sense now.

“It was something about some cakes needing to get baked?” he says with a big grin.

“Oh... Oh! You actually came! Incredible! Come in, come in. We have a lot to do,” he says, smile even bigger than Niall’s once he realises that Niall is actually here to help. He grips Niall’s wrist and drags him into the flat. The longer inside Niall gets the messier the flat seems to get. Nothing beats the kitchen though, absolutely nothing. It’s one big disaster, to say it as it is. There’re bowls everywhere, and Niall’s pretty sure that at least seven of those fifty cake-mixes are spread across the floor and the tables.

What exactly did he just volunteer to do here? He had thought it’d be easy, because how hard can it be to make a cake from a _cake-mix_? Very hard, apparently, if the mess is anything to go by.

“I’m so happy you’re here! My mate, Zayn, said he knew this guy at the university who apparently used to be a baker, Harold I think? Right and Zayn promised that his guy would help me out, but that fucker must have given me the wrong number.”

“You mean Harry?” Niall says amused. It’s all getting together and has begun making sense to Niall. Zayn is a year above him, but they’re mates anyway. Not close or anything, but sometimes when none of them have anything better to do, it’s nice to at least have someone else to be bored to dead with. Harry is in the same math class as Niall, and they often use a lot of time studying together while drinking a shitload of coffee.

Niall remembers one time he and Zayn were hidden away in Zayn’s dorm, listening to way too loud music and drinking one pint after the other, where Zayn had been talking about a mate of his. Through the whole thing Niall hadn’t been able to stop laughing, because it was just one stupid story after the other about the lad, only a year older than Zayn, who had this tendency to get into a lot of crap because he couldn’t keep his mouth shut and because he in general just did a lot of stupid shit.

If Niall isn’t totally wrong then this could very well be that exact lad.

“Ah, yes! Harry, that sounds about right. You know the guy?”

“I do. Just a wild guess. You wouldn’t by any chance be Louis, would you?”

As soon as the words are out of Niall’s mouth, the smile on Louis’ lips disappears and he looks cautious at Niall, like he isn’t really sure what to make of him. “I am, and you are?”`

“Niall. Niall Horan. I know Zayn too. We usually...”

“Do nothing interesting at all,” he interrupts, smile now back, this time looking sly as fuck. “Yeah, I’ve heard about you. You’re prettier than he said. Cute accent too.”

Niall really does not know what to answer to that, but as it turns out he doesn’t need to say anything at all, because Louis just smirks and dumps three boxes of cake-mix in his arms.

In principle the cakes aren’t even that hard to do, but Niall soon realises that Louis is absolutely hideous in a kitchen, and fucks up literally _everything._ They’re down on twenty-seven cake-mixes before half an hour has passed without having as much as a single cake in the oven, and Niall is seriously getting frustrated.

“I give up! This is impossible!” he sighs, falling down in a chair by the small dining table. He rests his arms on the table and hides his head in his arms. There’s no way in hell he’s going to get up and try again, not with this maniac in the kitchen with him.

“But, Niall, it’s my _life_ we’re talking about!” Louis whines.

“No, but seriously, what do you even need all this cake for?”

“Seriously, I need it for the children in the kindergarten I’m working at. They somehow got me to promise to bake cake to them, and I tell you they’re some scary little bastards,” he whispers dramatically, making Niall snort and look up at Louis.

“How are you even allowed anywhere near kids? You are like a walking disaster waiting to happen.”

“Am not!” he pouts, quite cutely if Niall has to tell the truth.

“Yeah, you kinda are, mate.”

Louis just huffs in return, before turning around. Niall assumes he has won the argument, and rests his head on the top of his arms once again, closing his eyes for just a second, when he suddenly really feels the need to sneeze. A big dust of flour spreads around him, just as Louis throws another handful right in his face.

Niall’s face must be nothing but one big mixture of shock and surprise. He can’t help but cough, making the flour move around him once again.

“There’s a reason they hired me. The kids love me,” Louis grins. Niall stumbles to his feet, faster than he has moved in a long time, and finds the first and best pile of flour on the table. Louis’ brown hair is more white than brown when Niall hurls a handful of flour right back at him.

“They should hire me too. I wouldn’t mind the extra cash,” he smirks back, and Louis just laughs out loud, apparently finding that oh so funny.

Louis throws another handful, and before their ‘war’ is over, the whole kitchen is covered in cake-mix and not a single cake is done. It doesn’t really matter all that much though, because they end up just buying enough already baked cake in the store, and when Louis gives Niall a call the next day he tells him that the kids didn’t say a word. When he calls the day after that it’s to tell Niall that one of the little bastards figured it out and demands homemade cake, but that Louis managed to get out of this time around. The day after that, he doesn’t even try to come up with an excuse, but he doesn’t need to either, because Niall is fully content with just being able to listen to Louis babble.


End file.
